Attack
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Shirley Fenette's farther was sentanced to prison by the great detective L. So what happens when she goes after him with a gun? *Main story line takes place a year later and throughout the Kira case.* Pairing: LxShirley.
1. Chapter 1

'_It was him...' _Shirley Fenette thought. _'He sent him away...'_

Shirley was standing under one of the many street lamps, crying...there was no one around and even if there had been...they wouldn't have been able to tell with the rain pouring down as fast and hard as it was.

'_That man sent my farther away...and then those monsters...' _The ginger haired young girl thought as she remembered the face of the man who took her farther away from her.

He was a thin, pale white English man...no older than twenty-five. He had black messy hair and dark rings under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in a month! He was sat in the corner of a dark-lit room...he was sat with his feet in the chair and was holding a piece of paper with his thumb and first finger.

He was a weird man.

* * *

L was sat on the floor in the middle of the room. He was watching his computer screen...or rather the girl on the screen. She was a very beautiful teenage girl. Her hair was long and ginger, her eyes were green and always wide with excitement and enthusiasm. No matter what she was doing.

L had been watching this girl for a long time...although it was probably against...no it was defiantly against the law to watch people...but he couldn't help but to go against the law when it came to this girl. He had to watch her...not all the time and not when she was doing private things...just for a few minutes, just to see how she was doing and make sure she was okay.

He had passed her in the street and for some reason couldn't look away, so watching her at first was just a once in an every while thing...but it quickly became once every week and then even quicker became every other day. She was always smiling and laughing...until the day he sentenced her farther to prison. Then her face stopped smiling and her eyes weren't wide, but thin and sad. All of the time.

L watched her on the screen. She had been out all day and he was starting to worry –she never stayed out all day. Her cloths were soaked with rain and her eyes were red and sore from crying.

'_What is it you're upset about?' _He thought as he moved closer to the screen.

She walked over to her desk in the corner of her room. Very slowly she opened the top draw and stood over it; looking at something. L couldn't see what it was with the angle she was standing at.

He tilted his head to the side as he watched her pull something out of the draw. His eyes widened as he realised what it was.

"What are you thinking, Shirley?"

"L, is everything alright?" L turned around to see Watari walking through the door. "Yes." L stood up and walked quickly towards the door. "I am going out for a while...I will be back soon."

* * *

Shirley was walking around the train station; slowly. She didn't really know what she was doing...walking around the train station? He probably wouldn't even be here, and of course with this man been who he was...she had no leads as to where he was either.

'_Baka! Why on earth would he be here?...he's probably back home by now...why would he stay in Tokyo? And I don't know where he stays, so I can't go on a plane to find him either...' _Shirley thought as she stopped walking; her head was facing the ground and tears were starting to well up in her eyes. _'He's never going to pay...'_

-Click- -Click-

Shirley's head flew up as she heard the noise. It sounded like train doors opening...but that couldn't be possible. The trains had stopped a half hour ago...the station was still open, but the trains weren't running until the morning now.

Shirley walked down the empty corridor and through the gates –that were supposed to be locked. _'Security isn't very tight around here...'_ She walked onto the main platform; looking around. A train had pulled up but it was empty.

"Excuse me...can you tell me how to get off this platform, please? I don't know where to go."

Shirley spun round so fast she almost fell over. Her eyes widened in shock. _'No way...no frickin' way!' _

"Hi there..." The man started. His eyes wandered away from the girl's face, down her body, stopping at her hand...or rather the black metal object she had in her hand.

Shirley continued to stare at the man...she couldn't move...she couldn't talk...she just stood there.

"Are you alright?" The man started; the look in his eyes softened...almost saddened. "You know...such a young girl shouldn't be carrying such a thing. Give it to me." He took a step closer to her.

Shirley snapped out of her daze. She raised the gun at arms length; pointing it at the man. It was the dark-scruffy haired English man. He was standing with one hand in his pocket and the other stretched out towards Shirley.

"Please...give me the gun."

The young girl had imaged his voice so many times...it was supposed to be dark, monster like...something out of a horror film...but it was soft...a little ruff, but soft, he was defiantly trying to be kind and gentle. But why? "No! Stay back! I swear I'll shoot!" Shirley yelled as bravely as she could, but her voice came out a low and soft yell.

"Why don't you put the gun down...and we can talk about this, yeah?"

"No! I know who you are! You're that detective...L! You sent him away!"

"Yes I am L. I have sent a lot of people away...so I'm not sure who you are referring to." L didn't want to be dismissive with her...he would have rather lied and said he was sorry...but he couldn't do that. Her farther was a criminal who had to be locked away.

Shirley's eyes widened in shock and quickly narrowed in anger. "My name is Shirley Fenette! My farther! You sent my farther away! Surely you must know his name!"

L looked away from her for a moment before looking her in the eyes. "I know who your farther was...and I know who you are." He paused. "And you are no killer...Shirley-Chan."

Shirley's eyes widened. "I...I will...kill...y-you sent him...know my name...you...he..." She was doing her best to stop the tears in her eyes...but her voice was slowly cracking with every word she spoke.

"You know what your farther was up to, do you not?" He asked; hiding the concerned look he had worn just a second ago, while Shirley had closed her eyes.

"Yes." She chocked out. The tears she was fighting so hard finally spilled and rolled down her face. "I know exactly what he was like!"

'_Please...stop crying.' _L thought. Of course he could never say it out loud. "If you know this...then why do you cry over him?" He asked out of curiosity.

"He's all I had left! N-now I have no one!" She yelled. Her eyes widened as her own words finally sunk in. The gun fell to the floor with a loud –clack- sound as Shirley fell down silently. "Oh my god...I'm all alone...no one but me..." The tears streamed down her face faster than ever before.

L walked over and stood directly in front of her; kicking the gun to the side. He knelt down in front of her. "Shirley-Chan...I am truly sorry for making you alone in this world..." L started. He wasn't sorry that he had sent a criminal to jail...that was justice...but he had made it so this girl...so Shirley was alone, and that he was sorry for. He had never wanted to upset her...but only ended up doing so. "I understand this may be a little strange...but I would like it if you came and lived with me..."

Shirley's eyes widened. _'Did he just...?' _She couldn't speak again. She looked up at him, her eyes still wide.

He stared down into her eyes and slowly placed a –comforting- hand on her shoulder. "...So you won't have to be alone in this world."

* * *

'_I can't wait to show him this!'_ Shirley ran off the train and towards the bus stop as fast as she could. She wanted to get home and show L her test results...she had been given them at registration and had eagerly been awaiting the end of school so she could get home and show L.

She jumped off the bus and ran down the street almost running into the front door. Once she was inside she walked to the elevator and looked at the numbers...she didn't understand why she still did. She knew what floors L used and which ones were hers. The whole complex was there's...well, it was L's headquarters...but when he was working, this is where they lived.

"Today's Wednesday...so he'll probably be on the eighth floor..." Shirley mumbled to herself. Shirley watched the numbers count up as the elevator moved passed another floor. It stopped on the sixth. Shirley frowned in frustration. She had been waiting all day to show L her results and now she had to wait for someone else to go to another floor.

The doors opened slowly with a–Ting- sound.

"Shirley, what's wrong?"

Shirley's frown quickly disappeared as she smiled widely. "Ah, L-San...It's you! But why aren't you on the eight floor?"

"Should I be?" He asked as he took hold of Shirley's hand and gently pulled her out of the elevator.

"Never mind...I have something to show you anyway..." Shirley turned her head as she heard the elevator door's shutting. "Wait a..." Shirley stopped walking and turned to face the elevator slightly. "Blond hair? L-San...no one on the task force has blond hair...so who was..."

"Shirley...don't you have something to show me?" L asked and pulled on her hand as he set off walking.

"Ah, yes."

Shirley shut the door behind her and walked over to sit beside L. "Here." She said –almost nervously- and passed him her test results.

He opened the slip and looked over it carefully. "You got C's...we spent most of the week on these tests..."

She frowned. "I was getting E's and F's...you could at least pretend to be proud!" She stood up of the sofa and –practically glared- down at L. She stopped glaring when she saw him smile a little. "Why're you smiling?"

L stood and patted her on the head. "I was kidding...you did great. I am proud of you!"

Shirley smiled as wide as she could. "Let's go out! We can go to that cake shop in the centre of town...I know you'll like it!" She grinned.

His small smile faded. "Maybe later." He walked towards the door.

"Huh, why?"

"I'm still working on the Kira case and I have just brought in two suspects." L turned to face her. "Which reminds me...from now on the seventh, eight and ninth floors are forbidden...under no circumstance do you go to any of them. If you need to use the tenth you can go in the elevator or the stairs, but do not go out onto the floors. Do you understand?"

"Why?"

"Shirley, do you understand?"

"Y-yes...sort-of."

He frowned at her.

"Yes I understand."

"Good. Now you should go back down to your room. The cameras and the phones are working, so if you have any problems let me know." He turned and opened the door, just as he was about to leave Shirley spoke.

* * *

"L-San...is it because of the suspects that I'm not allowed on those floors? And the blond person...was that a suspect?" He nodded. "This is the Kira case L-San...I have no doubt that you are brilliant enough to figure out who Kira is...but after everything he's done...you have to be careful. Do _you_ understand?"

He didn't turn to face her. "I understand, Shirley." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I guess this means we won't be going out for cake for a while..." She said quietly to herself.

"L-San...what's wrong? You don't quite seem yourself..." Shirley said quietly as she sat on the sofa; L was sitting in the chair opposite her.

"Hum, what?"

Shirley smiled. "What is that?" She asked pointing at the black notebook in L's hand. When L continued to look over the book without answering her question, she stood up from the sofa and walked over to his chair, standing in front of him. He didn't look up.

She frowned and quickly grabbed the book from L's grip. His head shot up.

"Death...Note?" Shirley mumbled as she walked around the room.

"Shirley..." L stood up from the chair.

"The human whose name is written in this notebook..."

"Shirley!" L yelled.

Shirley's eyes widened at L's raised voice but she couldn't stop reading. "Shall die..." Shirley spun round, her eyes wider than before. "W-what is this, L-San?"

"How many times do you have to be told not to do things like this?" L asked rhetorically as he reached out to grab the book.

A sad expression took over Shirley's face. She hated it when he talked to her like this...like she was a child. She moved the book behind her back. "...Wha...what is this?" She asked.

"Shirley..."

Shirley knew what L was going to say...so she knew she had to be the first one to talk. "What is it? This can't really do that, can it? You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Shirley, give me the notebook." L told her, holding his hand out.

"Why won't you tell me?" Shirley took a step back.

"I do not have time for this...give me the book." L moved closer to her; she moved back and bumped into the wall.

Shirley frowned. "If you don't have time, why are you up here!? You come up to see me everyday, but you don't talk to me anymore, you just talk at me! And you don't tell me anything, nothing! You just sit there and think; Without telling me anything that's going on in your head!" She yelled.

"...I do talk to you...and I tell you about cases all the time, and you know I shouldn't..." He told her moving closer to her.

"But you're not telling me about the Kira case!" She yelled moving forward.

L grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall. "Ow!" She gasped. L snatched the book out of her hand before she had the chance to realise where it was. Her eyes were wide...she looked scared, afraid.

L let go of her arm quickly and gave her an apologetic look, before quickly returning to his chair.

Shirley watched as he continued to study the book; unconsciously rubbing her arm L had had held of.

"...I...I suspect Yagami Light of been Kira..." L started. He turned his head to glance at Shirley. She slowly walked over to the sofa in the middle of the room and sat down where she had been before.

---------

"So, it really works? Whose name is written in...this book...they die? I thought things like that only existed in Manga and TV shows..." She smiled weakly. _'How can something like this be real?'_ She wondered.

L had been watching Shirley's every reaction to everything he had told her about the Death Note...and it was obvious that she was scared.

"Yes...they do...but..." L paused for a moment. "You do not have to worry...because as long as I am alive...no harm will _ever_ come to you." He told her as he looked down at his cup.

Shirley's eyes widened and her cheeks burned red. _'I wasn't worried about _me_...but...he wa...is. He's saying he'll protect me?'_ She didn't say anything; she just stared at him in awe.

"Well...I should be going...I'll check on you later." He stood up from his chair. "Oh, one more thing." He walked over to her and bent down, so he could whisper in her ear. "Do not have any contact with Yagami Light...if you happen to run into him...turn and walk away as fast as you can!"

* * *

"Matsuda, you idiot, you turned on the wrong camera!"

"Sorry, Sorry! Wait...who's that?" Matsuda asked pointing to the ginger haired girl on the computer screens. "Oh, she must be Shirley-Chan!"

"Shirley-Chan?" Light asked as he walked over to look at the girl on the screen. She was wearing one of Tokyo's private High School uniforms: White shirt, pale yellow blazer/coat, short grey skirt and a green tie.

"Yeah...you don't know about her?" Matsuda asked. Light shook his head, still looking at Shirley on the big computer screen. "Well, I don't know too much about her...but she was here before we were all assigned to the Kira case. I think she's been with L for a long time."

"Really?" He asked quietly. He was still watching the computer screen. L was sitting opposite Shirley.

"_...because as long as I am alive...no harm will ever come to you." _

Both Light and Matsuda's eyes widened. "Wow, L sound's like he cares about her...he sound's kinda human..."

"Yeah...he does..." Light said. An evil twisted smirk spread across his face. _'He has a weakness!'_

Matsuda sighed and sat down. "Ah, man, and she's so cute too!"

* * *

End of chapter 1!

So, what did you think? It was my first proper attempt at writting a crossover fic...so I don't think it's too bad, :)

This is based on my 'L X Shirley: Attack' AMV on youtube...it is/going to be a little different to the vd though. Anyway, thanks for reading!!! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"_...but I would like it if you came and lived with me..." _

_Shirley's eyes opened slowly. She pushed herself up with her elbows. She was on a bed...whose bed? She couldn't remember what had happened...the last thing she did remember was the detective, L, asking her to live with him...Why? What had happened after that? Where was she? _

_She placed her hand over her forehead. _

"_Are feeling alright?" A voice asked. _

_Shirley turned her head to the left; the direction the voice had come from. It was him. The detective...L. He was standing in front of a huge window...instead of there been a wall it was completely glass. Shirley could see the top of other buildings...which meant they were in a high storie building._

_L was looking out of the window; facing away from her. "Are you feeling alright?" He repeated himself. Shirley opened her mouth to speak but shut it again, as if she was unsure what to say. "You were holding your head...I thought maybe you have a headache?" She shook her head slightly. "I see. Did you sleep well? At first you were stirring a bit...but you calmed down after a while." _

"_...I...w-w-where am-...where are we?" She asked, looking at his reflection in the window._

"_Somewhere safe."_

_That was good enough. If this man was planning on hurting her...he would have done so already. Shirley opened her mouth to say something; but shut it and bit her bottom lip again. _

_L was watching her...her reflection in the window. "Is there something you want to say?...You don't have to be afraid...you can say whatever you want...nothing bad is going to happen to you here." _

"_...I...I..." Shirley looked down at her hands in her lap. _'I need to say this...after everything...' _she thought. "I want...to...to thank-you." _

_L's eyes widened in shock. _'Thank me? But...why?'

_Shirley looked up from her hands, hoping he had turned to face her. He hadn't; his head was facing down, so she couldn't even see the reflection of his face._

"_I do not understand." L simply said. _

"_Huh?" Shirley was confused at first. "You mean about me thanking you?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Well..." Shirley shuffled her weight, moving so her legs were hanging off the bed. "I'm not quite sure what happened after you asked me to go with you...but, you obviously haven't locked me up for...going to shoot you so, I think...I have every reason to thank-you." Shirley told him, looking down at the floor. _

"_Why would I lock you up? You would never have actually shot me...you are not the kind of person who could have lived with yourself if you had." _

"_Yeah...you're probably right." She smiled a little. _

_L turned around to face her; his dark eyes locked with her big green ones. "...But you have a reason to hate me too." _

_She gave him a questioning look._

"_Do you not remember the reason you held a gun at me?" He asked and walked closer to her. _

'My farther...' _She remembered. _

"_You remember. I sent your farther away. You. Hate. Me." He broke their eye contact and looked down at the floor. _'This is bad...I should never have asked her here...I...she is going to leave...I should never have...'

_Her eyes widened. "No!" L's eyes widened; he looked up from the floor to look at Shirley. "I...I don't hate you. That sounds weird...erm...what I mean is...I mean..." Shirley put her hand over face. "What I'm trying to say is...I don't actually hate you...I did, but only because you sent my farther away...I-I know he's a bad guy, I do, I know that...but like I said, he's all I had...but when you said...you let me come with you...how am I supposed to hate someone, who's been so nice to me? After I held the gun at you...you were still been so nice to me. I-I err...I'm not making sense am I? Sorry." _

_L walked closer to Shirley and stood directly in front of her. She looked up at him. "Will you stay...here with...me?" _

_Shirley blinked a few times, before smiling widely at L. "I'd like that." _

* * *

"_So...I know you're a detective...well, I here the best in the world! But...what did you do before?" Shirley asked out of curiosity. Shirley had been staying with L for just over three weeks now. They had both found it a little difficult at first, but they were slowly finding their situation more comfortable...and Shirley was quickly warming to L. She enjoyed her place with him. Her place was to stay by his side...and she liked that. _

"_Before?"_

"_Yeah...before, y'know before you became a great detective." She smiled. "Like...erm...where did you go to school?" _

"_School? Wammy's." _

"_Wammy's?" _

"_Yes...well, it is my home too...it is an orphanage for...well, gifted children." L told her. She tilted her to the side. He sighed a little. "I...I was taken to Wammy's when I was four years old...after my family were...well, I lived at Wammy's and it was our school too. We live and learn there." He started. _

"_We?" _

"_Yes, me and the other kids. We have a list there...the smartest is the number one and the second smartest is number two and so on..." _

"_I bet you were number one!" _

"_Were?"_

"_Huh?" Shirley asked. _

"_I am still a part of Wammy's orphanage...so therefore I am number one. I have always been number one." He said a little smugly. "There were three kids I helped teach...Near, he is number two. Mello; is number three. And then there's Matt...he is number four...he could probably be number three, but he won't try hard enough." _

"_Why not?" Shirley shuffled closer to L._

"_He doesn't want to beat Mello." He started, but after seeing the questioning look on her face he continued. "They are best friends. Matt would never want to do anything to upset Mello." _

"_What about you? Who was your best friend?"_

"_I stayed by myself mostly. Been number one, wasn't always easy..."_

"_So, you were alone?" _

"_Yes, well there was-I had one friend; Beyond. I suppose in the end he was my only friend...before he..." L paused for a moment. "Well, before he left. Anyway, I have always worked on cases...but when I turned fourteen, I was able to travel and solve cases all around the world...instead of solving them from my room at Whammy's. I..." _

"_Y-you lead a very lonely life...don't you?"Shirley said. _

_L turned to look at her; her head was tilted down. His eyes widened...he could see a tear running down her face. _'She's crying...for...me?' _He wondered. _

* * *

Shirley was running down the hallway on the eight floor. She had been told it was forbidden, but the elevator wasn't working. So she didn't have a choice. _'If L finds out...he's gonna be so mad!' _

"Misa...I'll come see you later." An unfamiliar voice said.

Shirley stopped walking and looked down the hall. There was a young man talking to a blond girl in front of one of the rooms. The girl smiled and walked into the room. The man turned and started walking in Shirley's direction. He stopped all of a sudden. "Oh..." Shirley had been a lot closer to them than she thought. "You are Shirley-Chan, right?"

"...Huh...I...err...yes, I'm Shirley." Shirley couldn't help the feeling she had...fear. She was scared of this boy. She had no idea why...he was only a _suspect_ for Kira...if he had been convicted, L would have told her...wait, he wouldn't be here if he was Kira.

"Ah...you know who I am...I mean, you know Ryuuzaki thinks I am Kira."

'_Ryuuzaki...oh, L's alias...the one he uses the most.' _She thought. "Y-yes...I know."

"I am Light..." He moved forward and held his hand out. Shirley quickly took a step back. "Oh...you are afraid of me..."

"Uh...n-no, it's not tha-..."

"It's alright. I understand. You are very close with Ryuuzaki, so of course you are cautious of someone he suspects."

"Yes. I mean I'm not as smart as L...so I can't possibly make an accusation and say that you are Kira...but...L has _never_ been wrong...about anything." Shirley said almost smugly. She didn't mean it to come out as smug...she was just...proud of him.

"I see...well, I hope nothing happens to Ryuuzaki before he can prove who Kira is."

Shirley's eyes widened in fear. _'Something happen to Ryuu-L...what is he talking about? Nothing is going...'_

"Shirley!" Shirley's green eyes widened as she heard the voice shout her name. She knew exactly who it was. How could she not, after living with him for so long? "Did I not tell you to stay away from this floor?" Light turned around to face L...and make L's view easier to see Shirley.

"Yes...b-but L-San, the lift isn't working and I couldn't get to the tenth floor any other wa-!"

L had quickly walked to Shirley. He snatched hold of her wrist and dragged her with him as he made his way quickly down the hall. "Excuse us Light."

"Sure..." Light said with smile. _'Huh...you really didn't want us to meet...it's already too late L, I knew as soon as I saw her...she is your only weakness!' _

* * *

L was pulling Shirley down the stairs by her wrist. "L-San...L-San, stop a minute...L-San!"

L stopped walking and let go of her wrist, letting it fall to her side. "I told you to stay away from him! I told you to run! Not to stand and talk!" L yelled at her. Shirley's eyes widened as she took a step back. "You know who he is...yet you do not listen to anything I tell you!"

"I listen to everything you say!" Shirley shouted back. "I always listen. I always have. And always will! But what do you want me to do? Run away while he was just talking to me!"

"Yes! That is exactly what I want you to do! He could have killed you!" L continued to yell. He had never been so angry at someone for not listening to him before. Of course he knew if it was someone else and not Shirley, he wouldn't be half as angry as he was. He also knew that Light would never be so stupid as to kill Shirley while standing and talking to her...he would be caught too easily if he did that.

"And you would finally have enough evidence to prove he is Kira!"

'_What?...What did she just say?' _L thought; his eyes wide. His expression quickly changed from shock to anger. "You think that if he killed you it would be okay, because I would have my evidence!?!" She looked away. "Are you insane!?" L moved closer to her and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her close then moving her back. "You think that's what I want? That it would be okay if he killed you!? I have no idea what I would do without yo-!" L let go of Shirley's arm and took a step back.

"What were you going to say...?" Shirley asked; almost whispering.

"Forget it." L turned away and started to walk down the stairs.

"L-San! Tell me what you were going to say!"

L stopped; he didn't turn to face Shirley. "I said...forget it."

* * *

L was sat in his room looking at his computers as always; one of the computers was showing footage of the killings by Kira, the second was of Light with the other members of the team and the third of Shirley, she was asleep in bed.

'_Maybe Light was right...'_ L thought as he watched Shirley sleeping.

L remembered the conversation he and Light had had earlier.

"_L...I know it's none of my business but...maybe you should send Shirley-Chan away...someplace away from headquarters..." _

_L's eyes widened; he turned to face Light. "Who told _you _about Shirley-Chan?' L demanded. _

"_Matsuda turned on the wrong camera earlier and he told me who she was...and that you and her have been together for a long time..." Light started. _

"_That is true...she has been with me for a while...but where is this going, Light?" _

"_I was just thinking that...if she is so important to you...why haven't you sent her somewhere safe?" _

"_Somewhere safe? Are you implying that I can't keep her safe?" _

"_What? No. I didn't mean that...it's just you're working on the Kira case...and you think I'm Kira...I just don't understand why you would keep her here...that's all." Light told him. _

_L frowned and looked down to the floor. "Watari basically said the same thing to me a while ago...I'll tell you what I told him..." L started; he looked back up to Light. "I already realise how dangerous it is for her to be here..._with me_...but I can't stand for her to be away from me." Light's eyes widened as he realised that L was telling the truth. _

"How could I be so stupid?...why on earth would I tell _him _that!" L said to himself.

* * *

End of chapter 2!

I didn't read through this properly, so if there is any major mistakes let me know and I'll change 'em. It's just my computer is running super super slow and it's doing my heading. Anyway thanks for reading and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was he going to say?" Shirley wondered out loud.

"_...I have no idea what I would do without yo-!"_

"He couldn't have been going to say you...he..." Shirley sighed and continued to walk down the street.

Shirley had left headquarters earlier in the day and had been wondering around the town's centre...doing nothing but thinking of L and what she could mean to him...and what he means to her.

'_I know exactly what he is to me...he's the one who...he's the one I'm in lo...' _Shirley's face turned bright red at the thought. _'No! He...I can't...I shouldn't even think that!...N-never mind tell him that...' _Shirley sighed again. "I suppose I should get going home now." Shirley headed down the street.

* * *

L hadn't seen Shirley around all day. He had been up to her room...she wasn't there. He had checked the levels she was allowed onto...she wasn't there. He even checked the levels she wasn't allowed on...she wasn't there. He was starting to worry. He always worried when she went out...even if she was just going to school, but something felt different today...something wasn't right.

"Matsuda...please bring the live-feeds of the whole headquarters up on the screens." L said.

"Huh? Sure...but why?" Matsuda asked as he started to bring the screens up.

"Just do it." L snapped. Matsuda didn't say anything else; he just brought up all of the screens. L sat there and quickly looked over the screens; looking for Shirley. _'She's in the building...'_ L thought as he watched the screen with Shirley on it. She was on the lowest level of the building; she was walking slowly through it. "That's enough. Matsuda, you can shut them off now." L looked down to the papers on his desk.

"Matsuda wait. L, I think you should watch this...something is wrong with Shirley-Chan." Light told him urgently.

L's head shot up to look back at the screen with Shirley.

* * *

Shirley's eyes widened. She gripped at her chest; over her heart; it felt as if it was trying to burst out of her chest. She gripped tighter as she fell down to her knees. _'K-Kira?' _

* * *

L's eyes widened as he watched Shirley fall down to the floor. _'No...Shirley!' _

* * *

Shirley tried to crawl towards the elevators doors. _'I...I have to...get to him...'_ She felt another sharp pain shoot through her. She fell face forward down onto the ground. _'Please...I have to...' _She reached her hand out towards the elevator. "Please...please..." her voice was croaky as she tried to shout out. _'Dammit!' _Shirley tried to reach out again and looked up towards the elevator doors. She saw the camera above them.

_'That's it...I can tell him...' _Shirley pushed herself onto her back. Another pain shot through her. "...L...L-San..." She cried out.

* * *

Shirley was laid on her back in a pool of blood. _'It's not just a heart attack? I need to go to her...but...' _L leaned closer to the monitor, when he heard Shirley speaking.

* * *

"L-San...I know you'll...see this eventually..." Shirley had to stop as she coughed; as she did blood spat out of her mouth. She breathed deeply before talking again. "...So...I need...to tell you this...please don't...don't be mad...I..."

_'Say it already...I'm going to...to die here...I want him to know!' _

"...L-San I...I love you..."

* * *

L's eyes widened more than ever before. Everyone in the room looked over at L.

"L...shouldn't we do..." Matsuda started but was quieted by Light.

L couldn't answer Matsuda. He couldn't move. All he could do was sit and watch the screen.

* * *

"...I think I...always have..." Shirley tried to smile, but another pain shot through her. "...and I'm sorry for...causing you trouble...please forgive me..." Shirley coughed again. _'My time's almost up...there's so much I haven't told him...' _Tears started to roll down her face. "I wanted to...do so many things...I wanted to...see so many places...like that Orphanage...you told me about...and meet those kids you told me...about too..." Shirley started to breathe deeply. "L-San...I don't..."

_'I don't want to die!...I wanna stay with you!' _Shirley thought. She didn't want to say it out loud...she didn't want L to watch this tape and end up blaming himself for her death...or something like that.

Another pain shot through Shirley. Shirley's vision became blurry. "...I can't...can't see...right...I wanna...say it one...more time..." One final pain shot through her and her eyes started to close slowly. "...I...love...you..." Shirley's eyes closed and she slowly stopped breathing.

* * *

L reached his hand out to touch the monitor. "S-Shirley?" He said quietly.

* * *

End of chapter 3!

I know it's a lot shorter but I wanted to have their deaths seperate. Again thanks for reading and stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

L was standing in front of the windows in his room; staring out of them with a blank expression on his face.

He was going through his time with Shirley in his head. When he first met her...when she was holding the gun at him...her showing him her results...her smiling at him for the littlest thing...her grabbing his hand when they would get the chance to go in to town...her crying for him...her laying on the floor dying...her telling him she loved him...him not going to help her...

'_Damn!...I know this was you Kira...Yagami Light...' _

* * *

"How is Ryuuzaki doing?" Matsuda asked.

"I'm not sure...he hasn't been in here for a few days now." Light answered.

"I guess that's to be expected...after he lost Shirley-Chan..."

At that moment L walked into the room and sat down at his chair, without saying a word.

* * *

"Where's the Shini-!" L's eyes widened as he fell off his chair and onto the floor. A sharp pain shot through him.

_'So...it is my turn now...huh, Kira...' _L could feel someone's arms wrapped loosely around him. Then he could see Light. It was Light who was holding him. He could hear the others shouting...something about the Shinigami, Rem. But...L didn't care, he was focused on the smirk on Light's face.

'_I was right...Yagami Light...you are Kira...' _L thought as Light's...no, Kira's smirk widened.

L could see Shirley...she was smiling at him. She was speaking too...but no sound left her lips. He then started to remember things...the time she held her results out to him. When they went out in to town...she was so excited and smiling the whole time they were out. When they would just sit and talk about L's cases...she was always trying to smile for him...no matter what they were talking about.

'_I am sorry, Shirley...' _

L could see Shirley lying on the floor, in a puddle of her blood. Her eyes shutting slowly.

'_Shirley...forgive me...although I said I would protect you...when it came down to it...all I did was sit and watch you die...I didn't keep my word...because I didn't want to see you like that...I could pretend it wasn't you on the screen...'_ A pain shot through L's chest. His eyes started to close slowly. _'Nor...have I made Kira pay...for your death...' _

He could see Shirley as she said _'I love you.' _Another pain shot through L and he closed his eyes as one final thought ran through his mind. _'I...guess, I truly loved you too...' _His breathing hitched and then completely stopped. L was dead and Kira's smirk faded.

* * *

The End!

I guess the end is short and kinda sucks, but I like it so...

anyway thanks for reading and stuff.


End file.
